Cobweb Memories
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: The terrible memories from his puppyhood haunted him. They were like cobwebs. You dusted them away, but they always came back. They wouldn't cease to exist. Julia knew that it wasn't her business to be badgering him about them. Small OC x Canon fluff. Request for FreddysNightmare1984


**Short oneshot is short.**

**Me and my friend Julia decided to do a little 'fanfic trade' for a late friendiversary thing. Been working on this thing for about 5 days already, and all I get is almost 800 words. *flips table***

**So, this is a short oneshot. I wanted to make it longer, but nothing else is coming to me. Writing in a way where there's really no spoken dialogue is pretty difficult, but I find it more fun to write.**

**No flames please.**

**...**

He was nervous all the time. She knew that.

The pink dog would always be shaking with fear whenever he was alone. He couldn't trust the place he lived in. Heck, he couldn't even trust _her _when he found her asleep in the barn. Hey, it wasn't Julia's fault there wasn't any other sleeping places out in Nowhere. Especially ones that were as comfy as the barn hay for a bed. The two canines didn't like eachother from the start, but as the days went by, they grew closer and finally bloomed a friendship.

Julia had a feeling it was all because of Eustace that Courage was paranoid about everything. He would always pull out that disfigured mask, and yell out, making Courage scream in terror, which resulted in Muriel whacking her husband in the head with a dough roller.

Yep. That's just how life was with Courage. He was terrified of everything. Things were always out to get him.

Especially in his sleep.

The terrible memories from his puppyhood haunted him. They were like cobwebs. You dusted them away, but they always came back. They wouldn't cease to exist.

Julia never did hear of Courage's parents. She would try to bring up a conversation about them, but Courage wouldn't talk about it. He would switch the subject quickly. The wolf would always be left flabbergasted. What was there about his parents he didn't want to talk about? It was possibly something personal. Yes, that had to be it. So, she left it with that. No need to badger him about it.

But of course, all secrets couldn't be held. They've got to come out eventually. And Courage's big one came out in a sort of surprising way.

There was a bad storm during the night. Julia was curled up into the hay, trying to keep warm. The light yellow/white wolf was used to sleeping in hay, but when it came to rain and cold nights, it was difficult to sleep.

Her ears perked up as she heard the barn door open slowly and close. _'Intruders?' _she thought, her defense instincts kicking in. She growled, and turned to look at the door, her eyes demanding to know who was there. She blinked, and her bared teeth were covered with her lips when she saw who it was.

It was the all too familiar small pink dog. Her friend was soaking from the rain, trembling furiously. A look of fear and discomfort on his face told her something was definetly wrong. No word spoken, she went to the dog, gently picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and walking back to her 'bed'. She set him down next to her, comfortingly licking his head, motioning for him to explain what was wrong.

So he explained. His old memories had decided to pay a visit to his dreams that night. He spilled out everything that troubled him.

The visit to the vet when he was a pup, the secret the vet was hiding, the rocket, his parents' look of fear on their faces when they were shot into space for that terrible space dog experiment...he never did get to say goodbye to them.

It was pretty difficult for the bigger canine to listen to the pink dog talking about his past. It hurt. It really did. She could just feel his sorrow, fear, and pain. It hit her like a slap to the face. It was painful.

Julia finally wrapped a paw around Courage, nuzzling him up against her. He cried and hugged her neck, pulling himself closer to her. He felt so alone, so terrified, so weak and vulnerable to the worlds pain and misery...she was like his shield from all that. Julia gently licked his face comfortingly, whispering words of comfort into his ear, attempting to calm the younger dog down, trying to coax him to sleep.

He finally calmed down, lying down as he trembled like a chihuahua. Julia kept her paw wrapped around him, pulling him to her as she laid her head back down on the hay bed of hers. She watched him as he started to fall back asleep, his breathing slowly relaxing. His ear twitched a bit, making Julia smile a bit.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he fell asleep. Julia sighed and laid her head down on her paw that wasn't wrapped around the smaller dog. She closed her eyes, her ears flattening against her head as she fell asleep in content. The sound of the raindrops hitting the roof above their heads kept them in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
